The prior art reveals a variety of sanding blocks. A sampling of such prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,658 of Ali which shows a rectangular sanding block base with a raised channeled handle oriented diagonally relative to the base; the handle is symmetric with respect to right hand or left hand use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,746 of Zarriello, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,622 of Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,926 of Nemazi reveal sanding blocks with triangular shapes and symmetric pointed fronts. All of these patents show sanding blocks which are symmetric with respect to the left or right side of the pad. The sanding block of U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,248 of Thayer shows an asymmetric body molded of a flexible cellular polyurethane foam to provide bottom regions of varying rigidity to permit sanding flat or slightly contoured surfaces.
None of the prior art patents reveal a mirror image pair of sanding blocks each uniquely formed for ease of grasping by the left hand or the right hand respectively while providing other-hand clearance while grasping a workpiece.